


one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, criminal au7, guns omg!!, heist7, mark tuan but that's mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: Jinyoung sticks to his side like they're a rip-off Bonnie and Clyde, acting only when Jaebum gives the word, killing at the click of Jaebum's fingers.





	one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i love the thought of criminal jjp who are in love and fuck at the end of every mission or whatever

Jaebum is just getting Jinyoung's shirt over his head when a sharp knock on the door cuts Jinyoung off mid-whine. 

"Yah, Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-ah! Stop fucking around in there, bitches, I just got a call," Jackson shouts, rapping insistent knuckles atop the hardwood of Jaebum's bedroom door. "Mark got caught by the feds, so get your asses out here in five minutes or I'm leaving without you." 

Jaebum's no stranger to team members getting picked up by the feds, so he's not too bothered by Mark's rookie mistake. 

It's happened countless times before, knowing how reckless Jackson and Mark could get during individual missions, and has come to be like routine by now. Ever since they were teenagers, it was always Jaebum bailing someone else out--whether it was Jackson for attempting and failing to steal a museum artefact on his own, or Mark, now, tracked down by the feds after an unsuccessful escape by car chase following a shoot-up in a private bank. Never Jinyoung, though. Jinyoung sticks to his side like they're a rip-off Bonnie and Clyde, acting only when Jaebum gives the word, killing at the click of Jaebum's fingers.

Jinyoung's just about the best thing that's ever happened to Jaebum. Jackson and Mark on the other hand,  _however_. 

In all honesty, it's times like these that make Jaebum regret even taking Jackson and Mark in in the first place, but he knows deep down that, without them, he wouldn't have gathered the courage to steal the 50 million Won from his father and leave home the night he did; and not doing that would've been the biggest mistake of his life. 

Jinyoung, so pure, looks up then at Jaebum with wide eyes, still with a blissed out look. "Hyung, he can't go without us, can he? Not alone--?" 

"Nah," says Jaebum, swiping a thumb across Jinyoung's lower lip and admiring the glisten of saliva across his mouth. So pretty, so fucking pretty. "Empty threats--you know how Jackson gets." 

"Ah," says Jinyoung, looking away. Jaebum, however, can't seem to take his stare off of Jinyoung, laid out so alluringly beneath him, absolutely delectable in his beauty. Tempted, he nudges his hips forward, dragging the fabric of his jeans across Jinyoung's boxer-briefs in a half-assed grind, grinning when Jinyoung's gaze snaps back up. "Hyung," he says, making to move, pushing at Jaebum's shoulder in a shove. "Stop fucking around, dickhead. You heard Jackson. Five minutes, or we get left in the dirt." 

Jaebum makes a cooing noise, reaching for Jinyoung's wrist but missing by an inch as he jerks out of the way, heading towards the open walk-in closet. "Aw, come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that. What's so wrong with being left in the dirt, huh? We can continue what we started and--" 

"No," says Jinyoung from inside the closet. There's the sound of hangers falling to the ground, and Jaebum resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Mark-hyung could be in trouble. Why don't you think with the right head for once in your life?" 

"'Cause that's no fun," Jaebum insists, but to no avail, because Jinyoung emerges from the walk-in half dressed in his bulletproof vest, Jaebum's in hand. 

"Hurry up, asshole. Get ready," says Jinyoung, throwing the gear on top of Jaebum, still sprawled across the bed. If anyone else tried to talk to Jaebum like that, they would be six feet under without even a chance to breathe. Jinyoung just looks so cute though, mouth twisted, cheeks red, and Jaebum can never find it in himself to get angry, let alone lay a finger on him. "Every second Mark-hyung spends with the feds increases the likelihood of him cracking." 

"Bullshit," mutters Jaebum, pushing up and off the bed with a grunt. "Mark-hyung would never give in to those bitch-ass authorities." 

"OK then," says Jinyoung, pulling on a white mask that blocks only his mouth and nose. Still, Jaebum pouts. He hates when Jinyoung covers even an inch of his gorgeous face--sculpted features like his are practically  _made_ for the people to see. "Every second Mark-hyung spends with the feds increases the likelihood of him getting his brains blown out. Better?" 

"More truthful," Jaebum considers, to which Jinyoung just flips him off. 

He's disappointed that he's not going to get laid, but knows that post-mission sex will be a hundred times better. Jinyoung always gets so jacked up on the adrenalin, buzzing with it for hours after a heist, sweat sticking the longer parts of his fringe to his forehead as he shoots up on the high. There's the wild look he gets in his eyes, too, the one that drives Jaebum crazy with how breath-taking it makes him look. The best part is that, when Jinyoung gets in the mood after a job, there's no stopping him when he crawls into Jaebum's lap, fumbles with his jeans' zipper and demands to be fucked then and there, at any place, any time. 

The thought alone is enough to shut Jaebum up as he tugs off his shirt to shrug on the bulletproof vest. 

Jinyoung throws him a pleased look at that, but he ignores it in favour of getting on the rest of his gear. Black on black, from head to toe, jacket, shirt, jeans and shoes, all made to match except the white mask he pulls on across his mouth.

Jaebum sighs, watching as Jinyoung packs ammo into a handgun.  

Honestly, he doesn't care that Mark is most likely handcuffed to a chair right now, pretty face scuffed up by the feds. Wherever he is and however fucked he might be, Jaebum swears that Mark owes him one for interrupting his sex-life with the most beautiful lay he's ever had. 

Dumbass.  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short. i highkey want to expand on this universe. hmu on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) if u wanna be my friend!! i need someone to blab about our Men to.


End file.
